First and Last
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Kisah persahabatan yang dimulai dari Hogwarts Express. Kisah romansa dan kisah penyihir di dunia sihir yang misterius. AR. Semi-Canon/Canon-Setting. OC. Dramione dan Oliver/OC. Yes I use an OC (Original Character) in this story.
1. Prologue

Hallo, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Harry Potter. Saya mau coba bikin fic multipair disini. Saya harap reader bias suka sama fic saya ini. oh iya di cerita ini, Oliver Wood cuma beda 3 tahun sama angkatan Harry.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Character : Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Cindy Canterville (OC)

Pairing : Draco/Hermione dan Oliver/OC

Warning : AR, Canon-Setting / Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), disini Oliver Wood beda 3 tahun sama angkatan Harry.

Oke, sebelum memulai fic ini saya mau membagikan beberapa quotes yang saya rasa menarik.

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage_." By Lao Tzu

"_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead._" By Oscar Wilde

"_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies._" By Aristotle

"_I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear._" By Martin Luther King, Jr.

"_Where there is love there is life._" By Mahatma Gandhi

"_Men always want to be a woman's first love - women like to be a man's last romance._" By Oscar Wilde

**First and Last**

**Prologue**

Stasiun King's Cross Peron 9 ¾

"Professor Dumbledore, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan dan membantu saya sejauh ini." ucap seorang gadis berusia 11 tahun yang berambut pirang panjang diikat ala _ponytail_.

"Ini sudah kewajibanku Cindy, sampai berjumpa lagi di Hogwarts!" jawab Professor Dumbledore.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan masuk kompartemen sekarang!" ujar Cindy sambil mengangguk pada Professor Dumbledore.

Di dalam Kereta Hogwarts Express, Cindy berjalan menyusuri tiap kompartemen untuk mencari tempat kosong yang menurutnya nyaman, namun ia sulit menemukannya. Baru setelah sepuluh menit kemudian ia menemukan tempat yang menurutnya nyaman. Ia terdiam sambil menatap jendela kereta untuk melihat pemandangan yang indah. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"_Excuse me, I didn't find any empty space left, could I join you here_?" tanya seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya yang memiliki rambut coklat berombak kusut.

"_Yes, please_!" jawab Cindy dengan senyuman sopan.

"_How do you do_?" tanya Hermione.

"_How do you do, Ah my name is _Cindy Canterville_, you can call me Cindy, what's yours_?" tanya Cindy sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hermione Granger, panggil saja aku Hermione, senang berkenalan denganmu!" jawab Hermione sambil menjabat tangan Cindy.

"Um, maaf kalau pertanyaanku ini kurang sopan, tapi apakah kau _Kelahiran-Muggle_?" tanya Hermione pada Cindy dengan hati-hati, ia takut kalau pertanyaannya ini akan membuat Cindy merasa tak nyaman atau bahkan tersinggung.

Cindy tersenyum sekilas lalu menjawab ; "Tidak apa-apa, aku bukan _Kelahiran-Muggle_, kedua almarhum orang tuaku penyihir,hanya saja aku dibesarkan di dunia _Muggle_."

Hermione hanya mampu membulatkan mulutnya. Jawaban Cindy ternyata menjelaskan alas an mengapa penampila Cindy memang sangat terlihat seperti seorang _Muggle_, sama halnya dengan dirinya.

Untuk membunuh kebosanan, Cindy memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, _History of Hogwarts_. Hermione yang melihat hal itu langsung menatap Cindy dengan antusias.

"Ah, apakah kau sudah membacanya? Aku sudah membacanya dan sangat menarik sekali!" ujar Hermione

"Benarkah? Menurutmu apa yang menarik, aku sama sekali belum sempat membacanya aku baru saja membelinya di Diagon Alley!"

"Banyak sekali keajaiban di Hogwarts, seperti langit-langitnya yang disihir bak langit di malam hari yang penuh bintang, tanga-tangganya yang bergerak dinamis, dan masih banyak lagi!"

Cindy menyimak penjelasan Hermione dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Lalu kira-kira apakah disana ada taman yang indah?" tanya Cindy.

"Tentu saja ada, disana banyak taman yang indah!"

Jadilah akhirnya mereka bercakap-cakap tentang Hogwarts dan banyak hal lain yang akhirnya mereka pebincangkan.

"_Ngomong-ngomong_ apakah kau lapar?" tanya Cindy kemudian.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku lupa membawa makanan kecil." ujar Hermione kemudian.

"_Snacks! Anybody wants some_?" tawar seorang wanita tua di kompartemen mereka.

"Ah kami mau beli, aku mau _permen-segala-rasa_ dan _roti-anti-gemuk_, Hermione kau mau apa?"

"Aku cukup _jelly-pengganjal-perut _dan _permen-segala-rasa_ saja."

"Baiklah, semuanya jadi 250 _Galleon_!"

"Ini uangnya, terima kasih!"

Wanita tua itupun kemudian meninggalkan kompartemen mereka.

Mereka akhirnya menikmati camilan yang tadi mereka beli sambil tertawa karena ternyata permen yang mereka beli memiliki rasa yang tidak lazim. Hermione mendapat rasa _tabasco_ sedangkan Cindy mendapat rasa _hibiscus_.

"Hermione, nanti kau ingin masuk asrama mana?" tiba-tiba Cindy merasa penasaran akan pilihan Hermione.

"Entahlah, mungkin Ravenclaw atau Gryffindor, bagaimana dengamu?"

"Aku bingung, ayahku Slytherin sedangkan ibuku Hufflepuff." terang Cindy.

Jadilah mereka terdiam cukup lama sambil memikirkan masak-masak tentang pilihan mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan dalam kereta. Cindy dan Hermione pun keluar untuk mencari tahu. Ternyata ada seekor katak peliharaan seorang siswa yang hilang.

"Cindy, kau sebaiknya tetap di dalam untuk menjaga barang kita, aku akan ikut mencari katak itu." ujar Hermione pada Cindy.

Cindy mengangguk sambil masuk ke dalam tempat mereka tadi.

"Syukurlah aku tidak salah memilihmu, Kalys" ucap Cindy sambil menatap kucing putih peliharaannya.

"Untung aku dan Hermione lebih memilih kucing daripada kodok, burung hantu ataupun tikus." batin Cindy.

-0-

Hermione kemudian memasuki sebuah kompartemen. terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan seorang anak laki-laki lain berambut hitam dan berkacamata.

si rambut merah nampak sedang akan merapal sebuah mantra pada objek seekor tikus.

"Apakah kalian melihat seekor kodok, seorang anak bernama Neville telah kehilangan." ujar Hermione.

"Ah rupanya kau ingin merapal mantra ya, _let's see what you've got!_" ujar Hermione seraya duduk di hadapan mereka.

si rambut merah pun lantas merapal sebuah mantra yang cukup panjang. Namun hasil yang didapat ternyata sama sekali gagal.

Hermione yang melihatnya lantas tersenyum tipis.

"Aku selalu berhasil merapal mantra-mantra sederhana, lihat ini _Oculus Reparo_!" ujar Hermione sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah kacamata yang dikenakan oleh si rambut hitam. Ajaibnya lensa kacamata yang tadinya sedikit retak kini menjadi bagus seperti baru.

Si rambut hitam yang terkejut lantas melepas kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan segaris bekas luka di keningnya.

"_Oh my God, you're _Harry Potter!" pekik Hermione kaget.

"_And you are_?" tanya Hermione pada si rambut merah.

"Ronald Weasley." jawab si rambut merah.

"_I'm _Hermione Granger, _nice to meet you_!" ujar Hermione memperkenalkan diri sambil berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kalian kenakan jas kalian, kita akan segera sampai di Hogwarts." lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan berniat kembali ke kompartemennya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau bersihkan kotoran di hidungmu." lanjutnya pada Ronald.

-0-

"Bagaimana, apa kodok itu berhasil ditemukan?" tanya Cindy pada Hermione begitu Hermione kembali ke kompartemen mereka.

Hermione hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Seandainya aku mampu merapal mantra pemanggil, pasti akan lebih mudaj ditemukan." ujar Hermione.

Cindy hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya.

"_Look_, kita sudah sampai ayo bersiap!" sery Cindy kemudian.

Mereka pun kemudian keluar dari kereta dan menaiki perahu untuk sampai ke Hogwarts ditemani Hagrid, seorang staf sekolah yang berbadan raksasa.

Sesampainya di Hogwarts, para murid tahun pertama berkumpul di depan pintu masuk Aula Besar.

"Hermione, bukankah itu Harry Potter?" tanya Cindy pada Hermione sambil menunjuk seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam dan berkacamata.

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di kereta, Harry Potter ada bersama kita untuk masuk Hogwarts tahun ini, namaku Draco Malfoy!" ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang disisir rapi ke belakang dengan kulit pucat dan dagunya yang runcing pada Harry Potter.

Anak berambut merah bernama Ronald Weasley seketika tertawa mendengar nama anak tadi.

"Kau pikir namaku lucu hah, biar kutebak rambut merah, jas bekas, dan penampilan lusuh dan miskin,kau pasti seorang Weasley!" kata Draco sambil menghina Ronald.

"Pastikan kau tidak salah memilih teman,kau tahu harus bergaul dengan siapa,Potter!" ucap Draco dengan nada angkuh.

"Tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana caranya memilih teman yang tepat, yang pasti bukan seorang yang angkuh dan jahat!" ujar Harry sambil menatap Draco tajam.

"Walaupun dia angkuh tapi dia tampan!" bisik Cindy pada Hermione.

"Dia memang terlihat seperti bangsawan, hanya saja sikapnya sama sekali tak pantas!" timpal Hermione.

'_Terlepas dari sikap buruknya, penampilannya memang menarik, astaga ala yang baru saja kupikirkan?_' benak Hermione.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru Hogwarts menepuk pundak Draco dan dia pun langsung kembali ke barisan dan tak lupa memandang Harry dengan pandanan tak suka.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts, sebagai murid tahun pertama, kalian akan diseleksi terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan asrama kalian, ada empat asrama di Hogwarts, Gyffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff, seleksi akan segera dimulai sesaat lagi ... ." jelas Professor McGonagall.

"Trevor!" seru seorang anak menginterupsi penjelasan Prof. McGonagall sambil mengambil seekor kodok di dekat kaki guru tersebut.

Murid-murid lain yang melihatnya tertawa melihat aksi anak agak gemuk yang belakangan diketahui bernama Neville Longbottom.

"Baiklah, mari ikuti saya untuk segera melakukan seleksi dengan _Sorting Hat!_" ujar Prof McGonagall kemudian.

"Hermione, aku gugup!" bisik Cindy pada Hermione.

"_So am I_" jawab Hermione yang juga berbisik.

"Hey, Draco kau lihat gadis itu?" tanya teman Draco yang bernama Crabbe pada Draco sambil berbisik.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang pirang terikat ke belakang, yang berjalan bersama gadis berambut coklat kusut itu!"

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

"Dia cantik, aku menyukainya!"

"Aku juga!" tiba-tiba temannya yang lain bernama Goyle ikut bergabung.

Sedangkan Draco sendiri hanya terpana pada gadis berambut coklat kusut di seelah gadis pirang yang mereka maksud.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Aula Besar Hogwarts. Terlihat empat deret meja dan kursi yang menandakan identitas masing-masing asrama. Juga ada satu deret meja dan kursi untuk guru di deret atas.

Semua murid baru memandang takjub, mata mereka menjelajah seisi ruangan.

"Hermione kau benar, langit-langitnya disihir sesuai isi buku History of Hogwarts!" ucap Cindy.

"Kalian tahu darimana?" tanya Ronald.

"Kami membaca buku History of Hogwarts!" jelas Hermione.

"Baiklah untuk murid tahun pertama, kita akan segera memulai seleksi asrama, siapapun ang namanya dipanggil harap maju ke depan dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan." jelas Prof McGonagall.

"Hannah Abbott!" panggil Prof McGonagall.

Seorang anak perempuan berpenampilan lugu maju ke depan dan duduk di kursi seleksi. Prof McGonagall lantas memakaikannya topi sihir yang dapat berbicara.

"Hufflepuff!" seru topi itu lantang.

"Draco Malfoy!" panggil Prof McGonagall

"Slytherin!"

"Keluarganya selama berabad-abad masuk asrama Slytherin. Kebanyakan penyihir jahat masuk Slytherin." bisik Ronald pada Harry.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"_Another Weasley, it's obvious_, Gryffindor!"

"Hermione Granger!"

"_It's okay,don't be nervous, relax!_" ujar Hermione pada dirinya sendiri seraya maju ke depan.

"Gryffindor!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Padma Patil!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cindy Canterville!"

Terdengar suara banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik tentang Canterville.

"Jadi anak itu dari keluarga Canterville?" tanya Ronald seolah tak percaya.

"Memangnya siapa Canterville, mengapa banyak yang membicarakannya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau bercanda, semua orang tahu siapa Canterville, mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan yang jauh lebih hebat daripada Malfoy sekalipun!" jelas seorang senior Gryffindor bernama Percy Weasley.

Hermione kini menatap Cindy dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'Dia begitu rendah hati, aku bahkan tak menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir dari keluarga bangsawan.' begitu pikir Hermione.

Semua orang kini menatap Cindy. Namun hanya ada satu orang ang menatapnya penuh kekaguman sejak dirinya memasuki ruangan, ia adalah seorang senior Gryffindor. ia berharap Cindy masuk ke Gryffindor.

"Wood, kau tak mendengarku ya?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah pemuda itu menegurnya.

"Apa kau tertarik pada gadis kecil Canterville itu, Wood?"

"Maaf, apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?" jawab pemuda tadi namun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Cindy.

"Kau rupanya benar-benar tertarik, sekarang Oliver Wood sepertinya sudah mulai jatuh cinta!"

"Katie, apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak jatuh cinta!" ujar Oliver Wood salah tingkah.

"Sulit sekali, penerus Hufflepufff dan penerus Slytherin ..." seru topi seleksi yang membuat Cindy gugup sekaligus Oliver dan Hermione.

'_Aku bingung, aku ingin bersama Hermione_,' pikir Cindy.

"Baiklah, Gryffindor!" seru Topi Seleksi.

Semua murid Gryffindor bersorak, terutama Oliver Wood.

Cindy kemudian menghampiri meja Gryffindor bermaksud duduk dekat Hermione namun ternyata tak ada tempat kosong di samping Hermione, ia tak tahu harus duduk dimana.

Akhirnya Oliver Wood memanggilnya dan menepuk tempat kosong di samping dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Cindy duduk disitu.

"_Welcome to_ Gryffindor, Cindy!" ucap Oliver sambil tersenyum.

"_Thank you _Mr ..."

"Oliver Wood, _just call me _Oliver!" ujar pemuda itu.

"Ah _thank you_ Oliver, tapi aku merasa tidak sopan jika memanggil Anda dengan nama depan, Anda senior saya." jelas Cindy.

"Tak masalah, di Gryffindor tidak ada senioritas." jelas Oliver lagi-lagi dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Cindy pun membalas dengan senyumannya.

"Harry Potter!"

Kini semua perhatian tertuju pada Harry.

Beruntung bagi Oliver, karena hal ini membuat tak ada orang yang menyadari rona merah di wajahnya saat melihat senyuman Cindy.

Harry terus menggumamkan '_Not Slytherin_'

"_Not Slytherin?_ padahal kau dapat berjaya di Slytherin, ini pilihat sulit namun baiklah Gryffindor!" seru Topi Seleksi.

Semua anak Gryffindor bersorak senang menyambut Harry.

"Baiklah, untuk menyambut teman-teman baru kita, mari perkenalkan guru-guru kita, Prof Minerva McGonagall,Prof Fillius Flitwick, Prof Severus Snape, Prof Quirinus Quirrel, Prof Pomona Sprout, Prof Aurora Sinistra, Prof Bathsheda Babbling, Prof Charity Burbage, Prof Septima Vector, Prof Sybill Trelawney, Prof Silvanus Ketteleburn, Prof Rolanda Hooch, Prof Binns serta beberapa _staff_ Hogwarts yaitu Argus Filch, Irma Pince, Rubeus Hagrid dan Madamme Poppy Pomfrey!" terang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

"Baiklah, untuk menyambut murid tahun pertama, mari kita semua menikmati hidangan makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh para peri rumah Hogwarts!" lanjut Prof Dumbledore sambil menepuk tangannya dan secara ajaib kini di semua meja murid telah tersaji hidangan yang lezat dan lengkap.

Semua murid pun menyantapnya dengan lahap.

Cindy terlihat kebingungan ingin memakan apa.

"Mengapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Oliver pada Cindy.

"Aku tidak tahu ingin memakan apa." jawab Cindy.

"Hey Fred, ambilkan kentang tumbuk dan sup itu!" ujar Oliver pada Fred Weasley.

"Kurasa ini cocok untukmu, cobalah pasti enak!"

Cindy pun mencicipinya dan langsung menyukainya.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Cindy dengan tulus dan dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Oliver sambil mengacak-acak rambut Cindy. Entah bagaimana Cindy senang akan hal itu.

Mata Cindy tertuju pada segelas jus labu namun ia urung mengambilnya karena terlalu jauh dari gapaian tangannya.

Oliver paham akan hal itu, ia lalu mengambilkan segelas jus labu untuk Cindy. Beruntung karena hampir saja jus itu diambil oleh Neville.

"Ah jus labuku …" lirih Neville namun dibalas oleh pelototan Oliver yang memasang wajah galak. Neville pun tertunduk.

Sambil melahap makan malamnya, Hermione tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang ke arah Draco Malfoy.

'_Menurut Cindy, dia ini tampan, apa benar demikian?_' begitu pikirnya.

semakin lama ia menatap Draco, muncul semburat merah di wajahnya sendiri.

'_Ternyata Cindy benar!'_

Ia pun terkikik sendiri karena memikirkannya.

Selesai acara makan malam, Prof Dumbledore kemudian menjelaskan peraturan Hogwarts. Sekesai menjelaskannya, ia kemudian menyuruh semua siswa tahun pertama untuk menuju asrama masing-masing dipandu oleh _Prefek_ tiap asrama.

"Baiklah Cindy, sampai bertemu di Ruang Asrama, aku akan menunggumu disana!" ujar Oliver sambil beranjak dari meja dan menuju ke asrama Gryffindor.

Sambil berbaris rapi menuju asrama Gryffindor, Cindy membayangkan seperti aoa asrama Gryffindor, selama ini ia hanya dapat membayangkan seperti apa Hufflepuff berdasarkan buku harian ibunya.

"Hermione, apa kamu tahu tentang Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor?" bisik Cindy pada Hermione.

"Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor adalah ruang dimana semua siswa baik laki-laku aaupun peremouan untuk bersantai, mengemil, mengerakan tugas atau apapun itu." jelas Hermione.

"Oh berarti sama saja dengan Ruang Rekreasi Hufflepuff, kukira berbeda."

"Oh kau sudah mengetahui tentang Hufflepuff?"

"Ya, sedikit tahu dari buku harian ibuku."

"Kau tahu siapa _Prefek_ kita, Cindy?"

"Namanya Percy Weasley, tadi Oliver yang memberitahuku!"

"Siapa itu Oliver?"

"Dia adalah laki-laki yang tadi duduk di sampingku."

"Yang tadi menyiapkan tempat duduk untukmu?"

Cindy mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya."

"Aneh bagaimana, Mione?"

"Entahlah, dia bersikap terlalu baik padamu." jelas Hermione sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Tapi menurutku dia memang baik, dia seperti kakak bagiku."

"Baiklah, sebelum kalian memasuki Gryffindor, kalian harus mengucapkan kata kunci kita pada lukisan _The Fat Lady_, jangam beritahukan pada murid asrama lain." jelas Percy panjang lebar.

Mereka akhirnya memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Ini adalah Ruang Rekreasi, kalian bebas melakukan apa saja disini asalkan tidak menyalahi aturan, kamar laki-laki ada di sebelah kiri dan kamar anak perempan ada di sebelah kanan, barang-barang kalan sudah ada di kamar masing-masing." jelas Percy kemudian.

"Hai, kita berjumpa kembali, kalau kau ada perlu apa-apa ataupun jika ada ang mengganggumu, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahuku ya, kau sebaiknya pergi tidur untuk beristirahat, esok akan menjadi hari yang panjang." ujar Oliver sambil mengacak-acak rambut Cindy.

"Sampai nanti, Cindy!"

Cindy membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

"_See_, dia hanya baik padamu, dia bahkan tidak melirikmu sama sekali." ujar Hermione.

"Mungkin karena dia belum mengenalmu, besok akan kukenalkan kau padanya, ayo kita tidur sekarang!' ajak Cindy.

Mereka berdua lantas memasuki kamar yang memang di depan pintunya sudah tertulis nama mereka.

Ternyata di dalam kamar sudah ada dua orang teman mereka lagi.

"Kenalkan, aku Lavender Brown dan ini Parvati Patil, kita semua teman sekamar!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang berombak dan agak gemuk dan seorang gadis berkulit gelap keturunan India.

"Kenalkan aku Hermione Granger dan ini Cindy Canterville, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." jawab Hermione.

Mereka lantas membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Cindy lalu meletakkan dua buah foto di salah satu meja di kamar tersebut.

Lama ia menatap foto kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

Cindy dan Hermione berharap bahwa hari esok akan lebih baik.

_To Be Continued_.

Saya harap prologue ini berkenan di hati reader sekalian. jangan lupa klik review ya. thanks :)


	2. Chapter 1 A : The Beginning

Hola kali ini saya bawa fic chappie 2. Maaf kalo prolog yg kemaren itu rada gaje binti mengecewakan. Oh iya, karakter Cindy Canterville itu OC (Original Character) buatan saya. Eh iya, di chapter kemaren itu saya ngetiknya dari hape jadi saya mohon maaf kalo banyak typo yang tersebar sejauh mata memandang, inipun sekarang saya ngetiknya dari hape non qwerty jadinya rada butuh perjuangan panjang untuk terlihat rada ramah di mata, hehe. Selamat menikmati ya XD

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Frendship

Pairing : Draco-Hermione dan Oliver-OC

Setting : Mulai dari tahun pertama sampe tahun ketujuh + epilogue

Warning : AR, Semi-Canon/Canon-Setting, OC, Typo(s),

* * *

**First and Last**

**Chapter One : The Beginning**** Part A**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi para siswa kelas satu Hogwarts memulai kegiatan akademiknya disini. Hermione dan Cindy yang karena terlalu bersemangat sekaligus gugupnya mereka jadi bangun terlalu pagi. Sebelum pukul enam bahkan mereka sudah bersiap untuk memulai aktivitas belajarnya, padahal pelajaran pertama yakni Sejarah Sihir baru akan dimulai setelah pukul delapan pagi.

Untuk mengisi waktu mereka memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa buku dan mengudap makanan ringan di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Supaya tidak mengantuk, Cindy memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir _Cappuccino_ untuknya dan secangkir teh _Chamomile_ untuk Hermione. Saat berjalan dari _pantry_ menuju Ruang Rekreasi untuk menaruh minuman yang baru saja dibuatnya, Oliver mendadak muncul dari kamar siswa laki-laki menuju Ruang Rekreasi.

"Wah, aromanya harum sekali! Siapa yang sedang memasak?" tanya Oliver setelah sampai di sofa di Ruang Rekreasi.

"Cindy yang membuatnya!" jawab Hermione.

Oliver hanya mampu mengucapkan 'Oh' saja.

"Um, Oliver, kenalkan ini Hermione Granger teman sekamarku!" Cindy memperkenalkan Hermione pada Oliver.

Oliver dan Hermione berbalas senyum.

"Cindy, minuman apa yang kau buat?" tanya Oliver.

"Ini _Cappuccino_ dan teh _Chamomile_, minuman khas _Muggle_." terang Cindy.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak, bolehkah aku mencobanya?" pinta Oliver.

"Cobalah, aku bisa membuatnya lagi." ujar Cindy sambil tersenyum.

Oliver lalu mencoba menyeruput _Cappuccino_ buatan Cindy. Matanya terbelalak karena rasa kagetnya, ia pikir minuman itu tidak akan lebih nikmat daripada _Butterbeer_, jus labu ataupun _Whiskey_ Api. Tapi ternyata ia salah, nyatanya minuman ini sama enaknya dengan jus labu buatan ibunya yang biasa ia minum. Hal ini membuatnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Lalu ia beralih untuk mencoba minuman kedua, hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas _Chamomile_ yang menguar dari cangkir itu, ia nampak menikmati sensasi menenangkan dan damai yang ditimbulkannya, baru akhirnya ia menyesap teh tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum tanpa sadar dibuatnya, ia benar - benar menikmati minuman ini.

Oliver lantas bertanya, bagaimana Cindy bisa membuatnya mengingat ini adalah minuman khas _Muggle_ dan seingat Oliver, bahan-bahan di _pantry_ amat terbatas dan ia bahkan tak pernah mencium aroma bahan-bahan dalam minuman yang dibuat Cindy.

Cindy dan Hermione tersenyum sebentar.

"Aku dibesarkan oleh seorang _Muggle_ di dunia _Muggle_ tentunya, jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan gaya hidup _Muggle_, aku membawa sedikit persediaan bahan-bahan minuman ringan yang menurutku tak akan ada di dunia sihir." jelas Cindy.

"Oh pantas saja." ucap Oliver.

Mendadak tiga orang muncul lagi dari kamar anak laki-laki. Mereka bertiga berambut merah yang dapat dipastikan adalah keluarga Weasley.

"Wah harum sekali disini, aroma apa ini?" tanya salah seorang kembar Weasley, Fred.

"Ini aroma teh _Chamomile_ buatan Cindy!" ujar Oliver bangga.

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" ujar kembar Weasly yang satu lagi, George.

"Enak saja, Cindy membuatnya khusus untukku tahu!" jawab Oliver ketus.

"Benar begitu?" kali ini Percy yang angkat bicara.

Cindy mengangguk.

"Apa kau yakin Wood tidak memaksamu, katakan saja yang sebenarnya dan jika benar ia memaksamu maka aku siap memberinya detensi." ujar Percy sok penting.

"Tidak, Oliver tidak memaksaku _kok_." jawab Cindy.

"Hei Wood, ayo kita latihan!" Fred mengingatkan.

"Ah benar aku lupa , Cindy aku pergi latihan dulu ya, selamat menjalani hari pertama bersekolah disini!"

Cindy hanya mengangguk sambil meneguk teh _Chamomile_ sisa Oliver.

Oliver yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil karena menganggapnya lucu.

"Aku juga pamit dulu kalau begitu, aku dan Prefek yang lain akan mengontrol sebelum sarapan pagi di Aula Besar dimulai!" ujar Percy sok penting.

"Nah Cindy, ayo kita siapkan buku-buku sebelum sarapan agar setelah sarapan kita bisa langsung menuju kelas supaya tidak terlambat dan mengurangi poin Gryffindor!" ajak Hermione.

-0-

Aula Besar

"Hei aku tidak berbohong, tadi Cindy membuatkanku teh khas _Muggle_ yang harum dan enak sekali." jelas Oliver pada beberapa murid Hogwarts di meja Gryffindor saat sarapan.

"Wood, soal minuman khas _Muggle_ yang harum itu kami percaya, karena kami sendiri menciumnya di Ruang Rekreasi, hanya saja kami tidak percaya kalau Canterville membuatkannya secara sukarela untukmu, pasti kau yang memaksanya kan?" ujar seorang anak kelas empat bernama Angelina Johnson.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Johnson, tanya saja langaung pada Cindy!"

"Yeah, kami percaya padamu Wood!" ucap murid sekelas Fred yang berkulit gelap bernama Lee Jordan bernada sebaliknya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Lagipula sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Canterville?" tanya George penasaran.

"Apakah kau sudah mengenalnya sebelum dia masuk Hogwarts?" tanya seorang murid kelas satu bernama Seamus Finnigan antusias.

"Aku sudah akrab dengannya sejak hari pertama ia di Hogwarts!" jawab Oliver bangga.

Lalu terlihat Cindy dan Hermione memasuki Aula Besar dan berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor sambil asyik mengobrol.

"Hei Cindy!" panggil Oliver.

Cindy membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai latihan Oliver?" tanya Cindy sambil duduk di sebelah Oliver.

"Yeah, kami memutuskan untuk sarapan lebih dulu sebelum melanjutkan latihan." terang Oliver sambil mengambilkan _pie_ ginjal dan sosis panggang untuk Cindy.

"Terima kasih." ucap Cindy.

"Canterville, apa benar tadi kau membuatkan minuman khas Muggle untuk Wood?" tanya Angelina.

Cindy mengangguk.

"Kau tidak dipaksa _kan_?" kali ini Lee yang bertanya.

"Tidak, mengapa semua orang menanyakan apakah aku dipaksa atau tidak, apakah Oliver seburuk itu?"

"Ya, _he's a bad guy_!" bisik Lee namun terdegar oleh semuanya.

"Oh diam, Jordan, aku tidak seburuk itu Cindy, percayalah." ujar Oliver.

"Cindy, kita harus cepat, jika tidak kita akan terlambat masuk kelas." Hermione mengingatkan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, bukankah kelas Sejarah Sihir baru dimulai pukul delapan?" tanya Ronald sambil melirik jam di Aula Besar yang menunjukkan pukul 06.56 pagi.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya saja kami tidak mau kehilangan momentum, selain itu kami sudah memperhitungkan waktu yang kami butuhkan untuk tiba di ruangan mengingat kami belum tahu letak ruangan Sejarah Sihir dimana." jelas Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa, Granger, kalian tidak perlu terburu, aku akan mengantar kalian ke kelas Sejarah Sihir." tawar Oliver.

"Tapi bukankah kau harus latihan Oliver?" tanya Cindy.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa menyusul, hanya lima menit kok!"

Saat itu terlihat Draco Malfoy beserta Crabbe dan Goyle memasuki Aula Besar. Pandangan Hermione bertemu dengan pandangan Draco, entah ini hanya khayalan Hermione atau bukan, ia melihat sedikit senyuman Draco walau tipis dan hanya dalam kisaran detik saja.

'_Apa aku tidak salah lihat_?' begitu benak Hermione.

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara kepakan beberapa burung hantu. Kesepuluh Burung hantu itu terbang melintasi meja Gryffindor dan menjatuhkan suatu bungkusan di atas Hermione dan Cindy. Dengan sigap Oliver menangkapnya sebelum jatuh, ia khawatir bungkusan itu akan melukai Cindy.

"Kalian memesan sesuatu?' tanya Oliver pada Cindy dan Hermione.

"Ya, kami memesan beberapa buku di Diagon Alley, semalam kami meminta izin pada Prof. McGonagall untuk memesannya." jelas Cindy.

Ketika Oliver membuka bungkusan itu, nampak ada sepuluhan buku dengan ketebalan yang lumayan.

"Kalian sebut ini beberapa?" tanya Fred dan George bersamaan dengan nada dam wajah keheranan.

Beberapa anak yang duduk disitu menampilkan ekspresi serupa dengan Fred dan George, sebut saja Harry, Ron, Angelina, Seamus, Neville, Lee, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil dan bahkan Oliver sendiri.

Sambil melihat dan menyebutkan judul buku yang dipesan Cindy, Fred melihat buku-buku itu dengan ekspresi horor.

"Pengetahuan Umum Sihir, Ensiklopedia Sihir Singkat, Kamus Umum Sihir, Kitab Mantra Sehari-hari, Panduan Singkat Kehidupan Akademik Hogwarts, Kajian Singkat Tentang Mantra dan Transfigurasi, Mengintip Pelajaran Arithmancy dan Rune Kuno, Ramuan dan Herbologi : Permasalahan dan Solusinya, Peluang Profesi Setelah Lulus Sekolah Sihir, Kitab Himpunan Soal Ujian Sekolah Sihir Tahun Pertama sampai Tahun Keempat, untuk apa kalian membaca semua ini?" tanya Fred.

"Kami sudah membaca dan menghapalkan buku-buku wajib sekolah, kami kehabisan bahan bacaan, untuk itu kami membeli buku-buku ringan ini." jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum dan diamini oleh Cindy.

"_Locomotor_, ke kamar kami" ucap Cindy merapalkan mantra ke arah buku-buku itu. Buku-buku itupun bergerak terbang menuju kamar Cindy dan Hermione.

Mereka yang melihatnya seketika kagum, termasuk Oliver.

"Kau sudah menguasai mantra itu?" tanya Oliver pada Cindy.

"Bukan cuma aku, Hermione juga sudah, itu mantra yang mudah _kan_?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau menguasai itu?" tanya Seamus.

"Semalam kami tanpa sengaja melihat salah seorang guru yang merapal mantra itu, lalu kami menirunya, mudah saja cukup mengayunkan tongkat sekitar tigapuluh derajat lalu ucapkan mantranya." jelas Hermione.

"Bukankah itu termasuk mantra yang baru akan diajarkan di kelas lima?" tanya Seamus polos.

"Dua puluh lima poin untuk Gryffindor!" seru Prof McGonagall.

"Hebat sekali Miss Canterville!" lanjut Prof McGonagall sambil tersenyum lalu pergi menuju kelas.

"Cindy, ayo kita bergegas!" ajak Hermione sambil beranjak.

"Oliver, kau tidak perlu mengantarku, kamj akan menuju kelas bersama Prof McGonagall." jelas Cindy sambil beranjak bersama Hermione.

Oliver masih menatap Cindy dan Hermione sambil terheran-heran.

"Kau masih berpikir untuk mendekatinya, Wood?" tanya Angelina.

"Sebelum mendekatinya sebaiknya perbaiki dulu kecerdasanmu, kau tidak lihat kecerdasan mereka berdua, anak kelas satu yang sudah menguasai mantra sulit, membaca bacaan berat dan sulit dimengerti, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari kalangan yang setara dengan Ravenclaw!" jelas Lee panjang lebar.

Oliver hanya terdiam. Ia berpikir keras apakah dirinya memang tidak pantas berdekatan dengan Cindy Canterville.

"Ibunya, Cintya Lightskin merupakan penyihir Hufflepuff yang paling berbakat dan terpintar di masanya sebelum ia menikah dengan Marvello Canterville dari Slytherin, maka tak heran Cindy mewarisi otak ibunya." lanjut Lee.

-0-

Kelas Sejarah Sihir adalah satu-satunya kelas di Hogwarts yang pengajarnya adalah hantu. Prof Binns nampaknya kurang berhasil dalam membuat suasana kelas menjadi lebih hidup atau membuat setidaknya para murid memerhatikan apa yang sedang dijelaskannya di depan kelas. Terbukti dari suasana kelas saat ini, hanya Hermione Granger dan Cindy Canterville saja yang nampak antusias dan aktif mencatat. Murid yang lainnya hanya melamun, memain-mainkan pena bulunya dan yang lebih parah, tertidur di kelas. Di akhir kelas, Prof Binns menugaskan muridnya untuk membuat essay sepanjang satu setengah kaki perkamen tentang Sejarah Hogwarts, ini akan menjadi tugas pertama para murid Gryffindor.

Ternyata belajar sihir tidak semudah yang dibayangkan para murid tahun pertama. Tiga kali seminggu mereka harus ke rumah kaca untuk belajar cara merawat tanaman dan mengenal jenis-jenis jamur beserta manfaatnya. Belum lagi selama dua kali seminggu tiap tengah malam mereka harus menuju menara astronomi untuk mengenal bintang - bintang beserta gugusnya.

Pelajaran Pertahanan-Terhadap-Ilmu-Hitam sepertinya menjadi pelajaran yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid, namun ternyata hanya kekecewaan yang diterima. Prof Quirell nampak tidak sekompeten yang Hermione pikirkan. Hal ini terlihat dari ruangan yang berbau tajam aroma bawang putih karena Prof Quirell takut kalau-kalau vampir akan menyerangnya sewaktu-waktu. Bahkan Fred dan George berani bertaruh bahwa turban yang selama ini ia kenakan dijejali bawang putih. Selain itu, ketika Prof Quirell menceritakan tentang zombie, dan Seamus bertanya tentang bagaimana cara ia melawan zombie serta detail lainnya, Prof Quirell malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pelajaran Transfigurasi nampaknya menjadi pelajaran yang danggap menyulitkan oleh murid kelas satu di awal minggu pertana mereka di Hogwarts. Prof McGonagall mengingatkan bahwa Transfigurasi merupakan salah satu pelajaran yang berbahaya di Hogwarts, untuk itu para murid dieringatkan untuk tidak main-main selama di kelas aau akan mendapat sanksi yang berat. Selama sekitar seratus menit pertama pelajaran itu hanya diisi dengan catatan yang membingungkan dan kompleks. Baru pada sepuluh menit terakhir para murid diminta untuk mengubah sebaang korek api menjadi sebuah jarum. Pada akhirnya hanya Hermione dan Cindy yang berhasil mengubahnya menjadi jarum keperakan dan mengkilat dan berhasil membuat Prof McGonagall menunjukkan senyumannya yang langka dan menghadiahi sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor.

Hari jumat pagi itu tampak para murid kelas satu Gryffindor sedang sarapan di Aula Besar.

"Ron, hari ini kita ada pelajaran apa?" tanya Harry sambil memotong sosis goreng di piringnya.

"Ramuan bersama Snape, ini buruk!" jawab Ron sambil menyendoki sup krim dagingnya.

"Mengapa bisa begitu buruk?" tanya Cindy penasaran sambil mengoleskan selai labu dan keju di rotinya.

"Fred dan George bilang, Snape amat tak adil, ia memperlakukan anak Slytherin sebagai anak emasnya tapi dia amat kejam terhadap Gryffindor, ia selalu memotong poin Fred dan George." jelas Ron.

"Ini berarti dua jam penuh bersama Slytherin." ucap Hermione sambil melahap _pie_ nanasnya.

"Kuharap kita menjadi anak emas Prof McGonagall." ujar Harry sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh pasta saus _mozarella_ ke mulutnya.

Tapi faktanya, Prof McGonagall tetap memberi anak Gryffindor banyak tugas.

Kelas Ramuan berbeda dengan kelas lainnya yang berada di bagian atas dan utana kastil yang hangat dan penuh cahaya dan terkesan nyaman dan sejuk. Kelas Ramuan berada di bagian bawah tanah yang cenderung gelap dan dingin.

Prof Snape memasuki ruangan kelas dengan terburu-buru. Ia lalu sambil berjaln mengarahkan tongkatnya ke lilin-lilin yang berada di beberapa sisi kelas. Seketika ruangan kelas yang tadinya gelap temaram kini menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

Harry yang asyik mencatat di atas perkamennya seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Prof Snape dan terus saja asyik mencatat.

"Ini adalah kelas Ramuan, banyak yang menganggap bahwa Ramuan bukanlah bagian dari sihir dan seni. Seni membuat ramuan adalah bagaimana kau dapat menikmati tiap proses bagaimana melihat gelegak ramuan di kuali dan melihat pancaran aroma yang menguar darinya. Aku bisa mengajarkan bagaimana caranya membotolkan kejayaan, meramu ketenaran dan menciptakan tegukan keabadian jika kalian bukan kepala-kepala kosong seperti yang sebelumnya kuajar." Prof Snape menjelaskan pidato singkatnya.

Rupanya Prof Snape memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Prof McGonagall, tanpa usaha besar untuk membuat semua murid memerhatikannya.

Cindy tercekat mendengarnya. '_kepala kosong seperti yang sebelumnya ia ajar, berarti ia menganggap murid-muridnya terdahulu adalah anak-anak yang bodoh? itu artinya Oliver ia anggap anak bodoh, aku tak suka Oliver dihina!' _begitu batinnya.

"Rupanya sebagian dari kalian lebih memilih untuk mencatat dan mengandalkan popularitas daripada memerhatikan pelajaran." Prof Snape berkata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Harry.

Ron menyenggol pelan lengan kiri Harry agar berhenti mencatat.

"Harry Potter, _our new celebrity_." ledek Prof Snape.

Draco, Crabbe dan Goyle tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Potter!" kata Prof Snape tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kudapat jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar _asphodel_ ke cairan _wormwood_?"

_'Bubuk apa ke cairan apa?' _Harry melirik Ron, yang tampak sama begonya seperti dia. Tangan Hermione sudah teracung ke atas.

"Saya tidak tahu, _Sir_," kata Harry.

Bibir Prof Snape meliuk menjadi cibiran. "Wah, wah terkenal jelas bukan segalanya."

Prof Snape mengabaikan tangan Hermione.

"Kita coba lagi, Potter. Di mana kau akan mencari jika kusuruh kau mengambil _bezoar_ untukku?"

Hermione menjulurkan tangannya setinggi mungkin tanpa dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tetapi Harry sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu _bezoar_. Dicobanya tidak memandang Malfoy, Crabbe dan Goyle yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Saya tidak tahu, _Sir_."

"Rupanya kau tidak berminat membuka-buka bukumu sebelum datang ke sini, eh, Potter?"

Harry berusaha tetap menatap mata dingin itu. Dia sudah membaca-baca bukunya sewaktu masih tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley, tetapi apakah Prof Snape mengharapnya mengingat segalanya dalam buku Seribu Satu Tanaman dan jamur gaib?

Prof Snape masih tetap mengabaikan tangan Hermione yang bergetar.

"Apa bedanya, Potter, _monkshood_ dan _wolfsbane_?"

Mendengar ini Hermione berdiri, tangannya mengacung ke langit-langit kelas bawah tanah.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Harry pelan, "tapi saya rasa Hermione tahu, kenapa anda tidak menanyainya saja?"

Beberapa anak tertawa. Harry bertatapan dengan Seamus. Seamus mengedipkan mata. Tetapi Prof Snape tidak senang.

"Duduk!" dia membentak Hermione.

"Agar kau tahu, Potter, campuran _asphodel_ dan _wormwood_ menghasilkan obat tidur yang kuat sekali sehingga disebut Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati. _Bezoar_ adalah batu yang diambil dari perut kambing dan bisa menyelamatkanmu dari hampir semua racun. Sedangkan _monkshood_ dan _wolfsbane_ sebetulnya tanaman yang sama, yang disebut juga _aconite_. Nah? _kenapa_ kalian tidak ada yang mencatat?"

Mendadak semua buru-buru mengeluarkan pena bulu dan perkamen. Mengatasi bunyi itu, Prof Snape berkata, "Satu angka akan dikurangi dari Gryffindor, karena ketidakmampuanmu, Potter."

Setelah itu Prof Snape membagi anak-anak menjadi kelompok dua orang untuk membuat ramuan sederhana obat bisul. Harry berpasangan dengan Ron, Cindy berpasangan dengan Harry, sedangkan Neville dengan Seamus.

Prof Snape mengeritik nyaris tiap siswa kecuali Draco yang nampaknya disukainya. Ia menyuruh anak untuk melihat bagaimana Draco membelah cangkang siput sebagai contoh.

Namun keadaan semakin buruk bagi Gryffindor. Prof Snape memotong satu angka lagi dari Gryffindor karena Prof Snape menganggap Harry sebagai biang keladi kelalaian Neville.

"Cindy mengapa kau tidak mengacungkan tangan tadi, kuyakin kau mampu menjawabnya?" tanya Hermione pada Cindy seusai kelas Ramuan.

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana ia tak mengabaikanmu _kan_?" timpal Cindy.

"Kau benar, seandainya aku diberi kesempatan menjawab setidaknya aku mampu memberi poin bagi Gryffindor." ucap Hermione lesu.

"Lagipula aku kurang menyukai Prof Snape, padahal aku sangat menyukai pelajarannya."

"Mengapa kau kurang suka?" tanya Hermione.

"Karena dia menghina Oliver secara tidak langsug melalui pidato singkat di awal kelas tadi, mengerti maksudku _kan_?"

"Ya, aku mengerti, sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus, aku ikut!"

-0-

Hari Jumat pada minggu pertama itu, merupakan hari yang paling tidak dinantikan oleh Hermione dan Cindy, pasalnya baik Hermione ataupun Cindy belum pernah menerbangkan sapu sihir sebelumnya, jangankan memakainya, memegangnyapun mereka belum pernah dikarenakan mereka berdua dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga Muggle. Ternyata Harry pun sama tegangnya dengan mereka berdua, hanya saja Harry tidak ingin memperlihatkan kegundahannya itu, takut-takut Malfoy berada di sekitarnya dan mengejeknya. Cindy dan Hermione kelimpungan memikirkan bagaimana caranya tampil baik saat terbang menggunakan sapu, mereka telah mencari-cari buku petunjuk tentang bagaimana caranya terbang akan tetapi satu-satunya buku yang memuat satu artikel pendek tentang petunjuk berharga tersebut hanyalah Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa, hal ini membuat mereka kurang puas, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Hal yang mereka sesalkan adalah mengapa pelajaran Terbang ini tidak menyediakan buku pegangan bagi para siswanya.

Saat sedang sarapan di Aula Besar, nampak burung-burung hantu mengantarkan berbagai surat dan kiriman bagi para siswa Hogwarts. Neville mendapat satu kiriman menarik, sebuah bola kristal bening yang indah.

"Hei lihat, Neville mendapat _Remembrall_!" seru Seamus sambil menunjuk bola kristal yang dipegang Neville.

"Aku tahu _Remembrall_, saat muncul warna kemerahan, itu artinya kau melupakan sesuatu!" jelas Hermione.

"Satu-satunya masalah adalah aku tak tahu apa yang kulupakan!" ucap Neville pasrah.

Pengajar pelajaran Terbang ini adalah Madam Hooch, seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan matanya yang berwarna menyerupai kucing. Ia juga adalah seorang wasit pada pertandingan Quidditch. Pelajaran hari ini berlangsung di luar sekolah, terlihat sapu-sapu terbang sudah berjejer rapi di bagian kiri dan kanan. Hari ini murid-murid Gryffindor akan belajar bersama murid-murid asrama Slytherin.

"Ayo anak-anak, segera berdiri di sebelah kiri sapu kalian, cepat!" perintah Madam Hooch.

"Taruh tangan kanan kalian di atas sapu dan katakan naik!" lanjutnya.

Segera terdengar suara para murid yang berkata 'naik!'. Harry Potter tanpa kesulitan langsung dapat membuat sapu miliknya segera naik dan berada di genggaman tangannya, begitu juga dengan Draco dan Ron. Hermione dan Cindy nampak kesulitan karena sapu mereka hanya berputar-putar berguling di tanah. Neville juga nampak mengalami masalah yang sama.

"Ucapkan dengan perasaan kalian!" terdengar Madam Hooch memberi instruksi tambahan pada anak-anak yang kesulitan seperti Hermione.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya semua anak dapat membuat sapu mereka naik ke genggaman mereka. Namun hal buruk menimpa Neville, ia tidak dapat mengontrol sapu terbang miliknya, hingga akhirnya ia terus terbang meninggi dan semakin tinggi hingga akhirnya terjatuh dan tangannya patah.

"Aku akan membawa Mr Longbottom ke _Hospital Wing_, jangan ada satupun di antara kalian yang terbang, bila ada kulihat salah satu dari kalian di udara, kupastikan kalian akan keluar dari Hogwarts sebelum kalian sempat mengucapkan kata _Quidditch_!" Madam Hooch memperingatkan para siswa.

"Hei lihat, si gendut bodoh itu menjatuhkan barang miliknya!" seru Malfoy sambil memungut _Remembrall_ milik Neville.

"Jaga mulutmu Malfoy!" desis Parvati.

"Wah, rupanya seleramu lelaki bodoh seperti Longbottom ya, tak kusangka kau serendah itu Patil!" ejek Pansy Parkinson.

"Parvati benar, tak seharusnya kalian mencemooh Neville, dan kau Malfoy, kembalikan benda itu!" Cindy ikut angkat bicara.

"Heh, kau hanya ingin tebar pesona saja _kan_ Canterville?" sindir Pansy.

Cindy segera mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Pansy.

"Memangnya kau bisa ap-?" kalimat Pansy terputus oleh Cindy yang segera berseru '_Silencio_!' ke arahnya. Akibatnya Pansy kini tak bisa bicara dan hanya bisa panik.

Murid Slytherin yang lain langsung mengerubuti Parkinson untuk menolongnya, namun tetap saja Parkinson panik tidak karuan. Sementara Murid Gryffindor malah senang dan memandang kagum ke arah Cindy.

"Kembalikan benda itu Malfoy!" seru Harry pada Malfoy.

"Hanya jika kau berani mengambilnya di udara!" balas Malfoy sambil menyeringai dan terbang dengan sapunya.

Harry pun bersiap mengejar Malfoy dengan sapu terbangnya, namun Hermione berusaha mencegahnya.

"Stop! Madam Hooch bilang kita tidak boleh terbang, kau hanya akan membuat kita semua berada dalam kesulitan besar, lagipula kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya terbang!" ujar Hermione.

Namun Harry seolah tak mendengarnya dan tersulut emosi Malfoy, ia segera terbang tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Hermione dan Cindy hanya bisa mengelus dada melihatnya.

Harry segera terbang menyambar Malfoy namun Malfoy dapat mengelak dengan cepat.

"Serahkan benda itu padaku Malfoy!" seru Harry.

"Jika kau begitu menginginkannya, Potter!" balas Malfoy dengan seringainya sambil melempar _Remembrall_ tersebut ke arah jendela sebuah ruang di kastil Hogwarts.

Tanpa pikir dua kali Harry langsung meluncur ke arah benda itu dilempar dan ajaib! Ia bisa menangkap benda itu tepat sebelum menghantam jendela itu. Ia lantas kembali turun ke arah teman-temannya berada yang langsung bersorak senang menyambut Harry.

Malfoy dan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya hanya mencibir dan memandang sinis Harry.

"Mr. Potter! Ikut aku sebentar!" tiba-tiba Prof. McGonagall menghampiri para murid dan meminta Harry untuk mengikutinya.

Cindy dan Hermione cemas seketika, khawatir Gryffindor akan kehilangan poin.

Malfoy dan teman-temannya tertawa senang melihat hal ini.

-0-

"Prof McGonagall apa saya akan dibawa ke ruangan Prof Dumbledore dan akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" Tanya Harry pada Prof Mcgonagall.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang!" jawab Prof McGonagall sambil terus berjalan

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan kelas.

"Permisi Prof Quirell bolehkah saya meminjam Wood sebentar?" ujar Prof McGonagall dengan sangat sopan.

'_Wood? kayu?_' begitu benak Harry yang kebingungan.

Dan akhirnya muncullah seorang murid yang cukup familiar dengan Harry. Ia adalah Oliver Wood, seorang murid kelas empat yang gagah dan tegap.

"Wood, aku sudah membawa yang selama ini kau cari, tahun ini tim _Quidditch_ Gryffindor pasti akan menang, dia punya bakat alam!" ujar Prof McGonagall.

"Anda benar, posturnya juga pas, ia ramping dan kecil, sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang _seeker_!" jelas Oliver sambil mengelilingi Harry untuk mengamatinya.

"Oke, Potter besok sore pukul enam kita akan berlatih!" Oliver memberitahu Harry.

Harry hanya dapat mengangguk pelan sambil terdiam dalam kebingungan.

* * *

TBC, sampai ketemu di part B ya

Mind to RnR? ;)


End file.
